1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inserting an intervertebral fusion cage and, more particularly, to an apparatus for inserting an intervertebral fusion cage efficiently, precisely and effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intervertebral disc degeneration is a common degenerative disease for senior citizens. Intervertebral disc degeneration can be treated by spinal interbody fusion with a good therapeutic effect. In the spinal interbody fusion, it is a common practice to insert a cage into the gap between two vertebral bodies to expand the gap to decompress a nerve root, relieve pain and graft intervertebral segments.
There are three approaches to the spinal interbody fusion, i.e., anterior, posterior and poster-lateral. In each approach, a specific type and amount of cages are used.
As disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0106997, the poster-lateral interbody fusion is invasive to a minimal extent, keeps away from vital organs, and reduces bed-rest time. Hence, the poster-lateral interbody fusion is recommended by most medical institutes
In the poster-lateral interbody fusion, only one cage is placed in the gap between the vertebral bodies. To enhance the stability, it is desirable to use a banana-shaped cage such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,143,032, 6,648,915 and D533277.
However, since the operating angle of the poster-lateral interbody fusion with the banana-shaped cage is limited, it is difficult to place the cage between the vertebral bodies in symmetry in an anterior location. Especially, when the cage is applied through a percutaneous endoscopic route, a specially designed apparatus is required for proper localization of the cage.